Let's Cheers To This
by Ebelmann
Summary: It's been 5 years since the Great Collapse. Shion wishes he could say he's living a happy life, bringing up the child he saved from the manhunt that spring before Holy Day. Nezumi returns, not willing to contradict everything he's worth to stay and help Shion raise the child. But the gaping hole in Nezumi's chest matches Shion's. Will he stay, or will he run away?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Thank you so much for reading. This is my first No.6 fanfiction.**_

_**I kind of bombed the helll out of a Durarara! fic I wrote earlier in the year, adn this is kind of my way of making up for it.  
**_

_**Anyway; rated M for later chapters.  
**_

_**Maybe some sexy times later.  
**_

_**Reviews are highly appreciated.  
**_

_**Thank you.  
**_

_****CAUTION**  
**_

_**Contains Male on Male relationships.  
**_

_**Please proceed with caution.  
**_

* * *

The sky was dark, the light disappearing hours ago. The curfew started at dusk, to reduce the commodity of violence and crime now that the citizens of West Block occupied areas of No.6. And this it did, the curfew was very affective. Either the citizens of West Block were grateful to have everything at their fingertips, reducing the urge to fight and steal. Or, the peace officers were very – or too – Strict. Either way, it worked.

These laws were put into motion under Shion's presidency. 2 months after the Great Collapse, when the mayor took his own life in fear, a committee made by a few high-class citizens planned to revive No.6 from the ashes of Eluriyas. They elected Shion as their leader, being one of the two to bring down the walls, and the other being classified as missing. Shion would lead the EVRebuild Committee to successfully revive and reconstruct the society that fell; appropriating the wrongs, making everything better than it was before.

After 8 months of rule, Shion resigned. He turned the job over to his coworker to pursue a career he fit. He set out to get a proper degree and finish school as he should have done the year he rescued a VC at age 12. He left to become a doctor, a Pathologist, and full time father in a little less than four years. Being already an elite student, he didn't need 8 years unlike others, 3 years and 11 months were enough to earn his degree to become a simple clinic worker and emergency surgeon.

The small child Shion heroically waved from the dying grasp of a mother's arms five years ago during the manhunt was put in his custody. Willingly taking the child, he raised it as his own. Ironically, he named the child after the love of his life. _Nezumi_. Little Nezumi was what he called him.

The first two years of the child's life were a living hell. Not the fact that the child was something that needed constant attention (Shion actually liked the burden of a child; it brought him joy that he could care for another human being so selflessly) But the fact that even speaking Nezumi's name tore away at the raw hole in the middle of his chest. It was as if a piece of his soul disappeared with Nezumi… Off the face of the earth and never heard of again…

The dear albino boy – No, Man, now at the age of 21, walked through the dead streets of Chronos. Since after the curfew, the street lights had gone out. He was calmly, but mostly exhaustedly, making his way to his mother's bakery. This was where Shion usually left Little Nezumi to be watched during Shion's strange business hours. He didn't mind, though, tomorrow he had a day off, being able to spend the day with his son.

He was close to the bakery, but the cobblestone streets seemed to get boring after a few blocks. Shion lifted his white head of hair, and looked out over the horizon. No pretty sunset was there to greet him, but the repairs on the walls have been finished. They were no longer walls, but windows. Hole-filled concrete with glass to see outward. Oh, how beautiful it was to see the sunrise through these holes of glass, large spots of pink and purple sun shining onto the city below. It reminded Shion of his days spent in West Block. He would sometimes wake up just before dawn to watch the sunrise. It was a beautiful sunrise, filled with so many colors between red, pink, purple and blue, that he couldn't even bring the words to describe it.

These days were the best days of his life… Until it all came to an end.

Shion still has reoccurring nightmares about his experience in the Correctional Facility. All the blood and gore, the turmoil and carnage he saw. These dreams haunt him to the very epitome of his soul. They leave him horrified and breathless to the point of sobbing the rest of the night away.

He wrapped his arms around his torso, the thick brown blazer coat he wore almost impairing him from doing so. It was the middle of winter, and it had yet to snow. The sentiment of his feelings ambushed him in the depths of his happiness as he recalled the happy times he had with Nezumi in the snow.

But, now, It was time to recreate these loving moments year round with his son. But, Shion couldn't lie. He had an impairing time accepting the fact that there will never be those warm nights in bed. No more days spent washing dogs. No more plays, no more Eve, no more sharing meals and cold feet and hands. No simple mistaking brushing fingers, no small touches, no soft smiles no…Tears. Tears are what he fought back as these thoughts over rushed his system. A small flame inside his chest burned in the hope that Nezumi would return some day. Maybe sooner, maybe later.

_But, dammit, it's been five years!_ He could at least come to see how he's doing. Send a rat, send a thin trickle of hope. A log on the flame that burned dimmer and dimmer at every passing year. But nothing came.

Shion knocked on the wooden door as if he's never been there before. Nervously, and shaking from the cold.

Greeted by a woman. Shion was the spitting image of her, except now adopting the characteristics of his pigment-lacking body. Before, he'd possessed the woman's brown curls, her pallid, soft woman-like skin, blushing cheeks, and hazel irises. She was less formal than Shion, wearing some blue star-printed fleece pajamas and a white robe. Her hair was always kept short, chopped in cute locks at her shoulders.

"Welcome home, Shion." She greeted with a warm smile, wrapping her arms around her son just as she did every day before, pulling him inside the warm home, from the chilling cold.

"Mother." Shion greeted in a loving motherly embrace. He smiled as she offered him tea, compiling that Little Nezumi was asleep in his old room, in the bunk below Lilli. He'd been out like a light about an hour ago.

"I'd love to," he agreed, following the older woman to the kitchen. Karan seemed to have aged indefinitely; her hair lost most of its luster, more so than it had five years ago. Her skin grew paler, and small wrinkles began to tug at her lips and eyes. This is what happened with age. Shion felt the constant tug at his heart as he saw his mother still working on her feet at that age. But, Lilli reaching the age of 12, she would definitely help out in the bakery, and around the house.

Lilli was a very obedient child, owing her very life to Auntie Kay since that Holy Day five years ago where she lost both her pregnant mother, and uncle Yoming.

"Shion, dear," Karan greeted with a happy sigh as she sat the two mugs, filled with a dark red liquid in front of her son and herself. "You're so busy! Being a surgeon, pathologist. You rarely have time for your old mother." She teased with a joking expression. She went on and on as she always had, _Are you eating properly? How is Little Nezumi treating you? Do you need any help? I can chip in with some food and—_

"There's a constant gape in my chest, mom. _Nezumi_." Was all he replied with.

Karan seemed to be a bit set back, her smile fading as her hands cupped around the warm mug of tea in her hand. She was worried about her son; perhaps he needed some psychiatric help? She had been relayed the story several times about what happened in the Correctional Facility. Perhaps he needed someone other than his mother to discuss these heavy terms with?

"Sh…Shion? I know you're going to hate to hear this, but… What if Nezumi never returned? What if he died? He may never return…" She proceeded cautiously, "I know I've never met him, but—Shion?"

Shion didn't know he was crying until the wet, hot blobs of water came streaming down his face. He brought two fingers to his cheeks, the water now pouring down his hand. He didn't know what came over him. Maybe the leaking water was a sign that the fire was finally doused. He begged for a log to stoke the flame, but instead got a bucket of water to suffocate it.

And the flickering bit of hope sizzled to a stop.

"M-Mom… Don't say such a thing. I-I can't think of that. If that happened, I…" His hands wrapped around the mug in front of him fiercely, and with the powerful strength of a metal vice. "I don't think I could go on, knowing Nezumi was … gone." He couldn't even muster up the strength to say the words; _Death, Dead, rotting corpse._

Karan's eyes dropped, her gaze no focusing on the swirling tea leaves in the deep garnet color; the color reminded Karan of her son's eyes that were now soaking with subconscious tears. She didn't mean to hurt him, but he needed to know the truth. Needed to _face _it. What if he was gone? Forever?

"I'm sorry, Shion. I didn't know how deeply you felt for him," She didn't concern herself, nor did it bother her, that her only son was madly in love with another male. But, the best of her did wish he found a lovely woman to settle down with. "You're a very handsome man, Shion. I'm sure women would be dying at your feet. Perhaps – I-if Nezumi doesn't return—You can find a nice female to settle down with, maybe have a few—"

"Mother!" Shion's hands slammed, palm down against the table with a loud bang; he didn't mean to raise his voice, but the sounds just overflowed. "I don't want a woman. I don't want a man! I want _Nezumi!—_" A heat boiled back up into his cold chest. The flame was alive! "—It was four years before he showed his face to me the last time he disappeared! He's not _gone!_ He's alive! He's a fighter, He's—!"

"Daddy?" A drowsy voice called from the other room.

"Nezumi," Shion sat down, his face, his arms, his whole body calming from the tension he was just in. "Darling, come here," He beckoned for the child, turning to see, in the opening to the living room, the small red-haired child in a pair of childish red pajamas. The child rubbed his eyes and yawned, the typical drowsy child response as he waddled forward to greet his father.

"You woke me, daddy." He yawned once again, his eyes drooping immensely.

"I know, baby. We're going to go home, soon." He smiled down, caringly at the child who leaned against his knees.

"You do need some sleep, dear." Karan cooed to Shion, despite his rage fit a minute ago. She was forgiving, and she understood that he didn't mean the temper that had broken loose. All it took was a small sympathetic look on Shion's end to properly apologize. A smiling response from his mother was enough to earn a hug and kiss goodbye as the two boys left.


	2. Chapter 2

Shion was lost in thought as he walked through the rest of Lost Town. Chronos was still far away, and the sleeping five year old was asleep on his shoulder.

Shion was just debating the small issue of getting a vehicle when the clock chimed. He stopped to stare. In the center of the city, where the Moondrop was placed those five years ago, was now a large, electronic clock that displayed the time for everyone in No.6 to read. He was glad to see someone put this up three years ago, repairing the hexagonal mesh beforehand. The Moondrop was destroyed, thousands of pounds of concrete destroyed in the Great Collapse. It looked almost as if Eluriyas took a large bite out of the top of it.

The chime rang midnight, but no one was awake to hear it, except for Shion. He was almost home, ready to put his dear son into bed, and get his self cleaned up. He was looking forward to it.

Well into the hour of midnight, the two boys return, but Little Nezumi was not awake to greet their large, modern apartment. This apartment was the size of a normal home, two bedrooms and one bath. The bath might as well be a bedroom, with its size. And modern it was; it was up to date on the latest electronics and downloads. Why, even the stove in the kitchen was electronic.

Shion passed the living room, his eyes catching the beautiful scene of the city from the invisible wall on the west. Only at midnight can this city seem so quiet, tired, and serene. But the lights inner-city was ablaze. Close enough to the Moondrop to blind it. Little red, pink, and yellow dots of light shown on the marble floors in the living room, reflecting the wide arrange of towers and buildings alit with the burning blaze of power. But, enough.

Little Nezumi was tucked into bed, his little suede jacket and knit cap hanging on the hook across the room. As Shion went to leave, though, he couldn't help but to watch the sleeping angel whilst a-slumber. Shion turns, to stand over the edge of the child's small wooden bed, kissing the red-head's forehead in affection. This child was born in west block, where Shion selflessly and heroically risked his own life to give this child a chance at his own. West block was a nasty, dirty, and violence-filled place. No one could survive there without learning a thing or two to keep yourself alive; others didn't care if you were or not. As long as you weren't in their way.

Everyone worked for themselves, it was a bloody free for all. Either you lived, or you didn't. Shion was sure, that if the child was raised in West Block, like he was supposed to, he'd either be dead, or a pickpocket by now. And this was an unpleasant thought as it raced through Shion's mind. How would Little Nezumi's placement in the world change, along with his personality and judgment.

But, somehow, Shion saw a bit of himself in the child; a bit of his small, useless, and naïve self. It was acceptable to be like that, though, as a child. But, perhaps Shion should have grown up a while ago. But the brunette child of 10 years ago was shown in the read-head. The brunette Shion knew before the Parasitic Bee.

After kissing Little Nezumi goodnight, Shion walked across the dark apartment to his own room. Quickly, ridding of his jacket and shirt, he stepped into the bathroom, pulling the knob on the shower, the nozzle sizzling to life.

Once stripped of his clothing, the albino male stood before the bull-body mirror, observing himself. He was lean, without being too skinny. But the fact that he was underweight still bothered him. Though the health hazards, that he now knew because of his doctorate, weren't the issue. He just couldn't get himself to eat enough, _out of habit,_ he assumed.

While on west block, Nezumi and Shion hardly got anything to eat. Maybe a few apples here, some stew there, a few pieces of bread. He'd gotten into the knowing of being hungry, and soon became second nature. It never bothered him, until he had all the food he could possibly eat. He would cook for both him and Little Nezumi, and he would end up skipping the meal. Throwing away the perfectly good food he just didn't have the urge to eat. Several meals a week were skipped at a time, and Shion knew this was not right. And he knew he should try to change that.

{…}

_Shion has always been self conscious; well, not always. Once, around the beginning of spring, a tall navy-haired male brought his mass to his attention/_

_ "You're so skinny that you'd be embarrassed to be naked in front of a lover!" These were the words spoken, and now echoed through Shion's head as he analyzed himself in the cracked mirror on the wall in the living space._

_ His sweater was in his hands, his eyes searching up and down his torso. His porcelain-ivory skin was pulled tight over his bones; his hip bones were prominent, and his collar bones were something quite to gawk at. He felt he was too skinny to be in the arms of a lover…_

_ "Who would find this pigment-lacking, tight-skinned body of mine attractive?" … Even with a charming red snake coiled around it?_

_ He dropped the shirt in the palm of his hands and raised a finger to trace the red scar that lined his body. These features that he adopted after the spread of the toxin inside his body no longer concerned him: The white hair, paler skin, maroon eyes, and a pet red snake. None of this bothered him, it was his stature's status that constantly taunted him; The only color on his body being the aforementioned red snake and the rosy color of his nipples._

_ The squeak of the gears inside the front door gave way for the entrance of a rat._

_ His hair was the color of a dark midnight, and his eyes the color of the shining moon; shion swore that if the male blinked, stars would fall from his irises and onto the wooden floor._

_ "N-Nezumi!" Shion gasped,, bending over to pick up the shirt he had dropped earlier._

_ Nezumi didn't move, but cross his arms leisurely and lean against the inside of the entranceway. His eyes half lidded and glittering, wandering up and down Shion as if searching for something. His face twisted into his usual annoyed simper, eyebrows furrowing in questioning. His mask was a bulk of mixed emotions, unsure of what to do, or say. _

_ "Evening, princess." Nezumi chuckled, his silver orbs finally settling on Shion's deep maroon. Shion didn't respond, but turned in attempt to put his shirt back on._

_ "What're you doing that for?" Nezumi asked, taking a step forward from his stance, putting a hand on Shion's bare shoulder, "leave it off."_

_ "But, Nezumi—"_

_ "It's not like I haven't seen you naked," Nezumi argued in his usual non-chalant tone. Shion sputtered, then lowered his arms, feeling Nezumi's cool fingers on his warm skin. _

_ "What were you doing? Admiring yourself?" Nezumi inquired almost tauntingly. Shion quickly shook his head, closing his eyes as tight as he could._

_ "Then you were searching for flaws," The raven stated, his other hand coming up to rest on the other bare-skinned was weird how simple touches from these cold fingers could send Shion's body down in flames. Shion didn't answer, his embarrassment over ridden by the head of his limbs._

_ "I see none," Nezumi smiled, followed by a snicker._

_ "I'm too skinny, you said it yourself." Shion muttered, the head in his arms rising to his face._

_Nezumi paused, lowering his arms down the albino's shoulders to trace his fingers along his chest, taking his time and savoring every inch. Each simple brush seemed to leave a trail of blazing wildfire along Shion's skin, feeling the velvetiness of the soft, untouched skin. His hands gently brush the erection of Shion's nipples, nudging them gently; Shion let out a small gasp, an utter virgin. _

_ "Your skin is soft and pale. Like snow," The words danced pleasantly on his tongue, speaking in an almost lyrical voice. The same voice he used when reading aloud or performing on stage._

_ "And your hips…~" Nezumi hooked his arms back around, tenderly gripping shion's waist with his long manly fingers. Shion was speechless, he didn't know what to say, or how to respond. "So curvy and tight; Like a woman's," His words were now hot breaths against Shion's ears, Shion's own beginning to labor heavily._

_ "And this scar…" the rat's traveling fingers yet to cease as he pressed them against the thick red line twisting up the short male's back, his fingers lingering back and forth. "Like a rose, jutting itself through the desert sand." Nezumi breathed once more, his lips now close to the flesh of the shivering boy's neck._

_ "When I am just a weed, doing the same."_

_ "That is a lie." Shion shuddered, spinning around to face the male._

_ His garnet orbs met with Nezumi's silver and a jolt shot through his stomach, making him sick._

_{…}_

Shion found himself sobbing violently, his bare back squished against the cold porcelain of the white toilet. His brain just as steamy and foggy as the bathroom. He had left the hot water running as he had his mental fit, forgetting to turn it off as the water got unbearably hot.

"I.. Can still feel… His fingers" He sobbed, gripping the wall as he tried to rescue himself, entering the shower unsteadily, "The warm touch of skin against…"

Shion, 21, was still a virgin. And his mother was right, women practically died at his feet. Many woman have offered their bodies, but he always declined, holding out for _someone_. Nezumi never touched him in a sexual way, in fact, that was the only time Nezumi ever touched him like that. So tenderly, so… gracefully. Shion was almost rueful for that fact; he _wanted_ Nezumi. And he wanted nothing more, at the very least, to tell him that.

_**AN:**_

_**Omf. Thank you for reading. I love you guys. I could really get more reviews and stuff. Favorites are appreciated too.**_

_**This was actually a request.**_

"_**Do something sexy yet sweet. Shion should be a father. Perhaps that child from West Block that he rescued, I've read so many fics where Karan took the child in. Shion should be in charge."**_

_**This is her actual quote, but there was more. I don't want to spoil things.~**_

_**Anyway, Arigato.**_

_**3**_


	3. Chapter 3

The vast majority of the dull apartment air smelled of morning breakfast pastries. Sounds of a child playing contently filled the sound portion to the brim; little explosion imitations with engines revving and little fits of screaming.

Little Nezumi sat at the furthest end of the long glass dining table with two little toy cars in his hands. He played, and pretended in his spot to his heart's content, while his adopted father made his breakfast. Shion was so grateful to have a day off; he was going to spend the day with his darling boy.

The entire apartment was fit for Shion and the child; Everything was clean, right down to the crevices on the white and black speckled marble floors. Every toy had it's own place, in a large basket in the corner of the living room, and their own drawers and shelves in the child's living space. A book covered each inch on each shelf that lined the walls in every room. Most of them were Nezumi's, saved from the small apartment that was abandoned shortly after the raven's departure. Some of said books were Shion's own: medical dictionaries, children's story books, and other he had accumulated along the way. Nezumi began Shion's addiction to literature, now he couldn't stop no matter how hard he tried. Everything in the large, occupied apartment had a place, and whatever it was, was always in its place. Shion didn't have OCD, but a simple quirk for keeping everything cleanly.

Shion flipped the pancakes with delicate motions, the finished one going on the square powder-blue serving plate; it only took him five years to learn how to cook properly. After taking several lessons from his mother, and practicing on the younger boy, he finally all but perfected the art of cooking. Back when living with Nezumi on West Block, Shion was constantly told by the raven haired male to make dinner. Little did Shion even know how to cut vegetables, nor even boil a vat of water. After being scolded many times, and experimenting night after night with different techniques and instructions, he finally perfected Nezumi's famous Macbeth Stew. Shion couldn't lie; Nezumi was one hell of a cook.

A few clicking noises got the child's attention, looking down below his chair with a large smile, playfully outstretching his fingers to whatever was there. It scurried away though, little noises of disapproval cried from the red-head.

The whirring robotic chirps coming from the background seemed usual to Shion. Shion had developed a habit of ignoring the sound back on West Block; it was just a part of his normal day.

The hysteric squeaks and perks of the robot got his attention, his body freezing almost entirely; he couldn't even feel the breath leave his chest. Suddenly, the small black rat came into his sight, scurrying excitedly around his feet, obviously attempting for his attention. And that it did, Shion couldn't take his eyes off the hurrying mouse, a breath hitched in his throat. Then, quickly, the mouse bolted away.

The albino fervently and desperately ran to follow it.

"Daddy!" Little Nezumi followed, tossing his chair out of the way.

He could feel his heart in his head, and hear nothing but the small pitter-patter of the rat's claws on the marbles floors.

_Please, please!_ Shion's words reverberated off the inside of his skull over, and over, and over again as he chased the rat through the apartment, finally heading down the main hallway that came to an abrupt stop at the front door. The door the small rat slipped itself under. Of course, Shion followed, throwing the door open to look out into the hallway that seemed as though it stretched for miles.

It was empty.

Lined with doors that were his neighbors, and windows that viewed over the awoken city, sunlight spotting and dodging its way across the room and shadowed corridors.

But no rat.

Shion's heart sank as he was greeted with nothing more than an echo of a squeak, the squeak of his own door opening. Maybe he hallucinated the rodent. Maybe he's seeing things.

Maybe he really does need a good night's sleep.

"Daddy!" The red-headed child shrieked once more as he saw his father collapse to his knees, his shoulders shaking as gentle sobs convulsed his shoulders.

"_Moonlit…"_ He whispered the rat's name between the sobs as his child's arms wrapped around his shoulders.

_I can't, I won't…_

Shion eventually recovered from his episode, still debating to himself if the scene was real or a hallucination as he shared breakfast with his son. A hallucination would make sense; For one, he hadn't been sleeping well in the past five years. Sleep deprivation was always a nuisance and factor to his personality at both home and work. He'd been prescribed sleeping pills before, but never took them; they always sat in the mirrored medicine cabinet in the bathroom across the hall. Even when Shion did sleep, the very little of it he got, he had dreams; Horrible, horrible nightmares that tugged and tore at the very pit of his soul and the darkness of all of his fears. Or… They were beautiful dreams about the nights he spent with Nezumi when they were teenagers. He would wake up crying, the hole in his chest torn raw and bloody, knowing he would never be able to do that again; Cuddle up to him in their sleep, feel his warmth wrapped around his body, share a kiss… or two, share a meal, a blanket— Hell, Shion would do anything, kill anyone, just for a small glance from the Rat in his general direction.

He just wanted to see Nezumi again.

Shion and Little Nezumi bundled up in their thick coats, scarves and hats, and prepared themselves for the heavy winter wind that seemed to occupy No.6 since the Great Collapse. Shion was still a bit shaken from the event that happened earlier in the morning, surely thinking to himself that he keeps seeing the rat following him, out of the corner of his eyes. But, when he turns to look, it seemed to scurry out of sight.

Nezumi, when he left, it seemed as though he took everything with him. Like he didn't exist. All of his belongings were gone from the small room he and the albino occupied for a few months, except for a few books, some pots and pans, and blankets. Even the familiar smell of musk and roses that radiated from the Rat's skin seemed stale and absent.

"Daddy!" Shion's attention was grabbed from the pits of his own mind, as was his hands with small, grubby fingers. He was pulled along, by a giggling red-head toward a small pet shop on the corner of the street. The main street seemed busy for a cold winter's day; people walked to and fro, obviously a destination in mind. Shion still got a few strange glances here and there from his strange pigment-lacking appearance; White hair, a coiling red snake. But he didn't mind, really, they were battle scars, something he bore with great pride and dignity. Something he was proud to say he liked about himself, that he thought _charming_, the words from another he'd only heard spoken once, and would kill to hear again.

"Daddy, can we get a puppy! Pleeeease!" The child begged, letting go of his father's hand, and pressing his face to the glass of the window to the pet shop. Several small grey and white spotted puppies stared back through the window excitedly, a few standing back on their haunches, only to fall back over on their siblings. Shion smiled, and pressed a hand to the glass, watching the puppies romp and play. This reminded him of his time in West Block, just as everything did today, he just couldn't get his mind out of the past.

When the new puppies were born, they would stay with their mother for 5-9 weeks solid. He couldn't even wash the mother. In the spring, more puppies were born and raised, adding a good twenty or so to the batch to wash. Shion watched these puppies grow up, and it brought sheer joy to him. These dogs were cute, and yes, he did want one. But…

"Sorry, Little Rat, we just can't." Shion brought his hands down onto the child's shoulders gently, smiling and starting to walk down the street, through the crowds. Little Nezumi followed unquestioningly.

As the sun began to set, so did Shion's exhaustion. He grew even more tired as the hours passed with his son by his side. He'd done a little shopping for the child, new clothing, toys, and such. Soon, he'd have to go grocery shopping, but he could go get some sleep, first.

Carrying the several bags of various items, he ushered the child up the streets of Lost Town, who was still wired with energy and excited about his new toys.

"I'm gonna show gramma! She's gonna love it…!" He ran up the cobblestone steps, his arms out wide as if he was flying. Shion nodded and laughed, getting sheer joy from the small child who could find the best in the worst possible situations, though, he hadn't been faced with anything as such. Shion was grateful for the fact, he was raising him like a normal father, and he didn't seem to mind that there was no mother in the picture.

Little Nezumi knew he was adopted, knowing his red hair was something neither his father nor Grandmother possessed, and Little Nezumi didn't mind. He was grateful he had a lovely family, someone to love him, and hold him, just as his mother did in her last dying breaths…

Little Nezumi didn't know, though, the fate of his mother before Shion. He didn't know that Shion saw the final glimpses of life in the mother's eyes before her death. Little Nezumi didn't know that the love his mother carried for him, even in her final moments, were eternal and will never die, even if her body did.

This was something Shion hoped to exercise every day in the Child's life, to give him the same love and compassion as his own mother would have. And Shion feels the same, as if Little Nezumi was the final thread, tied to the smallest point of his body, keeping him tied down in this tangible world. Maybe he needed another thread, a _rope _to keep him down for good, around his ankles to keep him from floating away…

…Or maybe he needed sleep.

Karan kindly, and gratefully accepted the child for the night, seeing the obvious exhaustion among Shion's smiling face and dull eyes. He begged for a good nights sleep, and it wasn't the child who was depriving him.

"It's the nightmares, Mom." Shion wiped his eyes as he stood in the doorway. Little Nezumi was now in his Grandmother's arms, "It's not him," he pointed to the child with a playful smile, "It's the reoccurring memories of what has been." He shuddered, the sounds of metal hitting skin, blood splattered along clean, tiled walls, gun shots and the pressure of his own finger on the trigger…

"No need to explain, I understand. It was so traumatic. You've changed since that experience, both physically," She reached out to brush a small piece of white hair from his face, "And mentally." She added with a smile, her hand resting warmly on his cheek.

"I know," Shion didn't smile, the memories still eating away at the center of his brain as he turned from his mother's soft caress, "I have to go. Thank you, Mother," He bowed quickly, in gratefulness and thanks. He didn't turn to watch his mother reply with the same bow of the head, but waved goodbye to his darling boy, making his way back down the setting streets of Lost Town.

He'd only made it a few steps away from the welcome mat before he saw it; a small pang of hurt shot through his chest, lasting only a split second as the rat bolted before him, coming to a sliding halt in front of his right foot.

"Moonlit!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as the rat lunged away from the male, and down the street, through the traffic and down the stairs.

Shion didn't speak another word, but run as fast as he possibly could. His legs were almost numb, but willingly kept moving. _I won't lose you, this time._

Through the streets, crowds, and around tire-skidding cars and bikes that stood in their way. Shion couldn't help but move his legs, even as the cramps settled into the hinges of his hips.

He wasn;t built for this kind of physical activity, but it didn't matter to him, the same image blurring his vision as the only thing he could see… The rat.

_My Rat._

He hadn't realized he'd reached his own apartment building, dodging the elevator to run up the fire-escape stairs. 3rd floor, 4th, 5th, 15th, 16th, 25th…

And he was here.

The black rat had scurried forward, his pace yet to cease as he slid under the small gap beneath Shion's door.

"I can't…" The tightness in his throat spread to his chest, his breath heaving in and out of his deprived lungs. The suspense al ost murdered him from the inside as he stared at the white-emptiness of his front door. He couldn't muster the strength to free his hand from the grip on the chest of his shirt, to push forward and twist the small metal knob that would open his world to either utter disappointment or sheer terror.

"I won't…" _cry,_ he told himself, his eyes stinging with the tears that tugged at the corner of his eyes.

_This is it…_ Shion pulled a large gasp of breath inside his lungs, calming the burning, raging fire that just seemed to dive into the pit of his stomach.

All in one movement, he thrust his hand forward, turned the knob, and threw the door open.

Hesitation melted away as his eyes slowly opened.

He couldn't believe his eyes…

_A dirty rat._

_**AN: Omf. Thank you so much for reading.**_

_**The first three chapters are nothing but fluff and Shion's own mental problems.**_

_**OTL Boooooring.**_

_**Anyway, next chapter will be lemon, I promise ;-;**_

_**Uuuguuu.**_

_**-Ebelmann**_


	4. Chapter 4

Once, around spring, five years ago, Shion and Nezumi got into a fight; Over small details, a lie, and fists were thrown: A full fight.

Shion was the first to get hit. The excuse was that he "looked down" on Nezumi, after the impact, he'd never felt more remorse and regret in his life. More guilt has never come over him in his whole lifetime, except for after he threw _his_ fist. He wanted no more than to cry and hold Nezumi, repeating apology after apology after apology…

That wasn't how it went, though. They'd never been angrier at each other, their bodies carrying it so well.

He'd never felt so many emotions in one single moment.

But so many emotions came over Shion as he laid eyes on the rat; Happiness, fondness, denial, horror, fear…

Nezumi stood in the front hallway of the apartment, carrying a large black duffel bag. He dropped the bag almost instantly, as if he just walked in the door. He went to take off the large scarf around his neck, the same super-fiber material cloak that he wrapped around his neck for both safety and warmth, before peering over his shoulder to see a familiar, soft ,white face.

Nezumi had grown, if possible. His shoulders broader, more of a rectangle forming into the prominent triangle of his torso. His muscles, bigger and more refined, though his lankiness still about and obvious, he carried it well; You could see the deep-lined muscles line his arms and torso even under the large, deep-green fur-lined jacket. He'd grown from the lankey, tall, long-bodied teenager into a tall, dark, defined, and equally muscular _man_.

He cut his hair.

From the long, shoulder-length raven-navy soft tendrils, to short, choppy and masculine, chopped abrupt to the lids of his silver eyes that glowed as bright as the moon on a clear summer night.

But, honestly, all Shion saw was the love of his life, the same soft featured face he memorized in dreams, and in his sleep. The same soft face that would look at him every day for several months… _five years ago._

The one he hasn't seen in 5 years.

"Shion."

"Nezumi,"

They said each other's names in unison.

Nezumi's voice was deeper than Shion remembered, but soft, calm, full of endearment and remorse as he finally spoke the same name aloud that he'd been reciting in his head non-stop for five years straight.

The world, for both of the boys, seemed to come to a stand-still, a fervent reality of colors and contrasts now coming together in a blue of a translucent dream.

But he didn't believe it.

"No," Shion finally spoke after what seemed like hours of hesitation, though the sun, nor the sky, moved. "You're not real," Shion could feel the tears that tugged at the corners of his eyes for several minutes now, over flow from his corneas.

"You died, You left. You're not…" Shion cried, sobbed, looking down at his shaking knees.

"No, Shion, I'm alive, I'm here. I'm home." Nezumi smiled, taking a step forward to place a hand on the smaller boy's shaking face.

Shion shrugged and pushed the hand away, feeling the realness of the skin he touched, but still refused to believe. Shuffling his feet, he passed the raven male he believed to be a hallucination. The room began to spin, faster and faster as he shuffled further, his feet now weighing a million pounds. His stomach wept, his stomach retching and churning desperately.

"No," Shion sobbed, going beyond the hallway, hurling himself toward the bathroom, where he collapsed on his knees.

A few sobs shook his body, his eyes shut, and tears streaming down his face. "I need sleep. Let me sleep, You're not real. You're a dream, a hallucination… _Sleep… I need…_" Sobs, and tears, and more sobs and gut retching gags.

"Shion! Look at me." Nezumi's voice was strong, demanding, as his arms gripped around the shaking boy's shoulders.

"No," Shion fought back with words, his eyes opening to see the white tiles beneath his knees. His mouth fell slack, and his back weakened to fall into the warm chest of the rat.

"Shion…" Nezumi whispered his lips to the shell of the white-haired male's ear. His tears didn't stop, _This was it_, this is all shion wanted. His name, spoken by _Nezumi._

"Nezumi…" Shion replied in a short breathless cough, his words almost inaudible, "I…"

Everything went quiet.

They sat in silence, feeling the warmth of each other's bodies. Slowly, they shifted in each other's arms, hours later finding themselves lying down, heads on each other's chests, listening to heartbeat, after heartbeat, after heartbeat…

Hesitantly, and a bit scared, shion looked up to meet Nezumi's closed eyes, catching them right in time to open slowly to moonlit silver; And he knew he was home. Nothing seemed to matter any more, the breath in his lungs, the heart that crept inside his chest, the lingering warmth of his own fingers. None of it was his anymore, but Nezumi's. Everything he owned belonged to him, the love of his life. All he needed was the reassurance and warmth of Nezumi's arms around him, though he still believed it was nothing but an illusion.

But he felt complete, as did Nezumi. Little did Shion know, that Nezumi felt the same longing and emptiness that he did. The same, deep, dark, raw and severed hole in his chest that dug and gouged itself deeper into the emotions he felt for the albino boy. Every night, he dreamed of the soft velvet that was his skin, the abysmal maroon of eyes that watched him from across the room, the deep white of downy hair as white as snow itself. Everything he knew about the male would constantly reverberate from the inside of his brain.

He didn't like it, feeling these feelings for someone other than himself. He raised himself as a runaway with a VC and learned to fend for himself; he didn't know how to love, or care for anyone else…

…But he was willing to learn.

Shion was surprised, when he fell asleep, that he didn't dream horribly about the past instances, but slept calmly and soundly. When he became conscious, he hesitated to open his eyes, despite the warmth that cradled around his upper torso. He feared the fact that the sweet embrace he felt was the dream he bore the night before.

He was stricken wide awake when strands of hair tickled against his chin, the well-defined jawbones he traced only in his dreams now pressing its way into the middle of his chest.

"Shion, are you awake?" The words were velvet, soft, and lyrical to his ears, though deeper than he remembered. Then, at this moment, he knew he wasn;t dreaming. That this was somehow reality, that the voice he heard, the tickle he felt, the warmth, the tears, everything _was real_. The small flame that had been doused nearly hours ago the night before, was now back to life! Burning wildly throughout his body, not just his chest; He felt alive, like nothing could stop him.

He nodded.

"Look," It was a simple statement, but it had all the power in the world.

Shion slowly opened his eyes to meet the gaze of silver moons, directing him to the blackness of the window across from the bed. Itw as dark, maybe ranging from midnight to 3 a.m., but it snowed, the tempo in the wind, and the falling of the white flakes picking up faster, and faster.

He'd somehow found himself in his own bed, Nezumi resting his chest against his, arms entangled with arms, bare legs embracing bare legs.

"You remind me of winter, Shion." Nezumi whispered, his lips brushing against the velvet skin of Shion's chest. His lips tickled, but burned the small bleak piece of skin they touched. Shion was suddenly, and silently, begging for those lips to be touching everywhere else on his body. How did such a small motion of affection get him so…?

"How so?" Shion's voice was almost inaudible as he answered.

"Your skin is like milk, warm, fresh milk that bubbles and boils with the slightest touch of heat. Warming to the body, flowing gently down my throat like a cup of hot chocolate," The rat looked up at the albino, dead set on garnet eyes as his fingers danced in circles along the hot, white skin of his torso. Heat crawled up the nerves he approached, even with soft bare fingers.

"Your hair, like freshly fallen snow, softly scattered and shaken among this black pillowcase: Like down inside a fur coat, something to keep warm and shelter what is inside," A hand stretched up to brush against his cheek, fingers entangling themselves in deep white strands. "Better yet, snow falling along glossy cherry blossom petals," Nezumi took a deep breath, looking deeper into the endless garnet that were Shion's irises. From the beginning, Nezumi always loved the scent of Shion. He'd always carried out the scent of fresh cherry blossoms, those that fell during spring. And even on West Block, he knew they didn't have soap that smelled as such, but it was just his natural fragrance. Just as Shion knew Nezumi smelled of lovely musk and Macbeth Stew.

"Nezumi," Shion sighed happily, reaching a hand down to rest on the rat's cheek. The raven leaned his head into the cool hand of the albino, smiling a true smile he'd never shown to anyone else before.

Nezumi was earlier clad in heavy winter clothing; A heavy dark green fur-lined coat that seemed too big for him. Shion assumed he'd grown out of the dark, leather biker-styles jacket he occupied years before. Accompanying the coat, a pair of tight form-fitting tan cargo pants, and a pair of bigger, taller, also fur-lined combat boots that climbed far up his calves. The jacket was zipped, unable to see anything beneath, but now, he was practically naked, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers.

All of his body was exposed, too warm in the home to be cradled by blankets and sheets, their body warmth was enough to keep them warm on this cold, winter night.

Shion was clad in the same uniform as Nezumi, nothing but his form-fitting blue and white striped boxers. Earlier, he'd been dressed in layers and layers of winter clothing to adapt to the cold winds outside. Perhaps Nezumi undressed him in his sleep…?

Shion shuddered, his face glowing red.

"Hm?" Nezumi gave a noise of curiosity, his eyes still on Shion's garnet orbs. With no answer, Nezumi lifted himself up so his body was parallel to the smaller's; his head hung above Shion's nearly centimeters from his lips.

"N-Nezumi," The name slipped from Shion's trembling lips.

Nezumi used shion's eagerly trembling body as fuel to the fire ablaze in his hips. He gently pressed his lips to the other's, the first kiss he stolen in five years. The last one being on that pile of rubble on the outside of the city walls as the citizens of No.6 gathered around the crumbled brick to see the outside world; a world no one saw in over 60 years.

_A world they two haven't seen in five years._

It seemed the smallest touch from Nezumi could drive Shion insane. The small embraces of calloused fingers, the soft clawing of nails against shoulders, all in the heat of tongue against lip, lip against tongue. Names and curses were whispered as hips ground against growing bulges, intensity of the moment rising.

Urgency filled shion to the brim as he moaned and bucked his boxer-clad hips against Nezumi's.

"Shion, what're…?" Nezumi began, his breath labored from the activity of heavy petting and hard kisses.

"Nezumi, you've no clue how much…" His breath was hitched, hard to get out, sickened and hardly able to speak; the subtle quality of pleasure and the obviousness of resolve in his tone. "…I missed you. I thought of you, dreamed of you… every night, day. These thoughts would cloud me, and hurt me… I just… Nghh~… I need you…~" The albino male bucked his hips once more, slowly gyrating the prominence of his hips bones against Nezumi's harden.

"No," Nezumi whispered, despite his desperateness. He wanted nothing more than to be _inside_ shion, but tonight wouldn't be the night. He straightened his arms, pressing them into the bed on each side of shion's head. "I refuse to take you tonight," He smiled softly, and planted his lips once more to Shion's before sitting on the albino's knees, one leg on each side of his own.

"But, Nezumi, I can—"

Nezumi unquestioningly cut him off, his words promising Shion of another time, "Not tonight, Shion. Until then…"

Nezumi was almost reassuring , kissing down Shion's lips, onto his cheek bones, to his jawline, to the small red-line of a scar that circled and coiled around his neck. His tongue danced along the red scar, _the Snake_, whilst rubbing his hardened member against Shion's. Shion had mentioned before how sensitive the scar is to the touch; No, the scar was not in his veins, but deep enough on surface epidermis layers to affect nerves; _Almost euphoric when handled correctly._

Though his entire body lacked all sources of melanin, lacking all pigment in his body, the scar that coiled around him seemed to have no trace of melanin at all, making it more sensitive than any other part on the body… besides his sex. The color of the scar is unique, however. Blood vessels beneath his skin swelled and puffed out higher, and closer to the outer layer of dermis than the rest of his body, therefore, the scar was just as—or even more—softer than his lips, or nipples. Though, just as sensitive.

Desperate little gasps and moans escaped his lips, his body begging for release, "Nez—Ummmmi~!" He brought his hands to his head, attempting to hide the blush that occupied his face.

"What, Shion?" Nezumi looked up at the begging male, his face filled with the expression of self-satisfaction, "Use your words." He finished with a chuckle.

"I-I…~" Shion almost smiled, and Nezumi took the hint, lowering his body so his mouth was adjacent to the smaller man's hipbones. Tracing circles with his tongue, he left small wet marks at the space of skin right above Shion's boxers.

"Shion, are you ready?" Nezumi was almost nervous for Shion, mixed with his own anxious and ancy-ness. It was Shion's first time with a male, or so, he assumed. It was true, though, it was his first time in a sexual situation, with any gender. Shion was just as excited as Nezumi, scared, but excited.

He nodded.

Nezumi almost automatically hooked his thumbs under the elastic on Shion's boxers, working on a spring-timer, pulling them down past his knobby knees and around the small ankles that rolled his feet in unrest. Shion's member popped out almost instantaneously, feeling slight release from the constriction of the form-fitting striped boxers. He let out a soft moan, his hands fisting up as they tried to cover his face.

He could feel Nezumi shift on the bed near his waist, automatically sitting up, his face red with embarrassment. "Nezumi!" He took the Rat's face in his hands, delicately, but demandingly, "I'm so inexperienced, what if I can't pleasure you!" Shion worried, his eyes widened, and his mouth slack and worried, but his sex didn't seem to falter, in fact, twitching with unrest as he saw the sly look on Nezumi's face, as if he knew what he was doing.

"This isn't exactly a turn on," Nezumi chuckled, his usual arrogance showing, just the same as it was 5 years ago, "Confidence is sexy. But, so are you right now." Nezumi gently pushed the albino's hands away, a gentle shove of his hand against his chest sent his head back against the pillow once more, "you're already pleasuring me, Shion, just that look on your face is enough to…" He finished with a moan, rolling his eyes.

Shion let out a soft giggle, bending his knees up so they rested against the side of Nezumi's upper arms. _So muscly, so… defined. Manly, So different from those years ago…_ Nezumi almost panted, running a bare foot along the back of Nezumi's bare body, straight down to hook under the back of Nezumi's boxers, teasing repeatedly.

"So soft," Nezumi hissed arching his back as his face brushed against Shion's calf. Chills sent up his spine as the soft brushes of Shion's feet ran up and down his back, tracing over the large keloid burn scars. Shion wasn't bothered by these, but also admired them; _battle scars, _he repeated to himself, the same as his own scar that curled up his left leg, up his torso, down his arms and around his neck to end right under his left eye.

"Do you shave your legs? Do you have problems with body hair?" Nezumi teased as he held Shion's arms above his head, running fingers down his fore arms until they stopped at the fold of his arms, his armpits. He didn't need an answer, really, but he liked it. He could tell, by the small patch of white pubic hair in his lower region, that _all hair_ on his body turned white. Maybe there _was_ no pigment left in his body.

"Naturally hairless," Answered Shion, his voice labored and hitched in his throat.

Nezumi continued to worship Shion's body, enjoying every little inch as his own savory piece of heaven, right in his very grasp. Lips met skin, tongue met areas Shion didn't even know existed, but glad he didn't, for Nezumi couldn't surprise him like he is.

"You've been with many _partners_ before…" Shion attempted conversation as Nezumi's lips traveled south.

"Shut up, I'm concentrating." Nezumi chuckled, his tongue resting at the base of Shion's begging member.

"Agh~!" Shion bucked his hips upward, almost hitting Nezumi in the face. After scolding Shion for watching where he was _pointing that thing,_ he continued, pressing his lips against the base of his cock, his hands working at the tip with the dribbles of precum that just wouldn't stop; just as the gasps and moans, and thrusting motions from Shion didn't cease.

"Nezumi, I…~" Shion bit his tongue, biting back the noises he was making, and Nezumi didn't like this.

"No, Scream. I want to hear you cum," Nezumi growled in an almost animalistic manner.

Shion, embarrassed, slowly released his tongue, just in time to feel his entire member be engulfed in warmth, and wetness.

Several moans later, Shion finally got the courage to look down, watching the male take him entirely into his throat. Shion was utterly impressed, he probably couldn't do that, knowing Nezumi was much bigger than he was, but Shion wasn't small.

"Nezumi, I'm gonna...!" Shion threw his head back, desperately gasping for air as he thrust his hips upward into the warm, wetness of Nezumi's mouth. Nezumi didn't refuse, though, bobbing his head up and down in unison to Shion's thrusts.

"Nnn… Nezumi…~!" Shion brought himself up, sitting up to bring his grasp into Nezumi's hair, continueing to thrust, faster and faster as he reached his limit. A loud, girlish moan was released at the same time his seed shot deep down Nezumi's throat. Shion's eyes went dark, bright flashes of transmitting themselves all around him as he rode the last euphoric moments of his orgasm.

He felt utterly useless, removing his death-grip from Nezumi's hair, lying back to watch Nezumi remove the now limo member from deep within his mouth. Most of the creamy stuff had already been swallowed, but the remainder was licked up from the tip of Shion's cock, and from in between the Raven's soft lips.

"Nezumi, I'm—" Shion began, his eyes wider than usual, glistening with exhaustion.

"Don't you dare apologize." Nezumi smiled up at the tired male, slapping a large, calloused hand, hard against Shion's thigh with a loud _**smack**_**.** Shion let out a girlish moan, while Nezumi raised himself to lie down next to him.

"But, what about you? I can— I help you, too, right?" Shion pleaded, followed by a yawn he just didn't want to happen. He wanted to please Nezumi just as he had pleased him. He wanted to make him scream his name, _Shion, Shion,_ He just wanted to be that one to make him cum. _God, Is that coming from me…?_ Shion shuddered, and scooted closer to Nezumi, kicking the remainder of his boxers from his ankles, to somewhere on the floor.

"Some other night," Nezumi gleamed with pride and self-satisfaction as he took his thumb and forefinger, raising Shion's face to kiss his delicate lips.

"Salty," Shion commented as he rested his head into the crevice of warmth between Nezumi's shoulder and jaw, a place he fit perfectly, even five years later.

In the arms of a lover, was where he belonged. But not just any lover, a _Rat,_ who learned to love.

_**AN: Oh my fuck this chapter was demanding. All the feels with their reunion, all the body-worshipping, and sexual triggers. Omfg, so many emotions, and descriptiveness.**_

_** I'm sorry if the quality of writing isn't up to par with this chapter. And I'm sorry for how long it is! Damn.**_

_** Anyway, I wanna thank you all for reading, and all the reviews and favorites. There will be more chapters, I have a lot in store. 3**_

_**Arigato!**_

_**-Ebelmann**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: This chapter is pretty much filler. But, also a set up for the conflict. Small conflict; Okay, **_**part**_** of the conflict. But still, pretty filler-y.**_

_**OTL. **_

_**Why do I always feel the need to apologize for my Shitt-ily written chapters? FOR THE GLORY OF SATAN OF COURSE.**_

_**Sorry.**_

_**Anyway, Read on, my lovelies.~**_

_**Arigato.**_

_**-Ebelmann**_

Shion had no dreams that night, as he slept the night away within his lover's arms. But he couldn't help but to think to him how long it would last. Would he leave in the morning? Stay only for a short amount of time, then head for the hills, the same he did twice before? A haunting memory of a short time he spent with the dirty rat, a memory of the first time he felt more than just a friendship forming beneath the grips of the warm hands around his.

A special bond was formed, one that would last years and years. For it has, even when they aren't together, they're constantly missing each other. The yearning and longing still alive and thriving in everyday life, until they finally meet.

{…}

_Nine years ago, he was twelve. Nine years ago, He met someone he knew would never fade away. The special bond he made with the rat that crawled through his window, bloody and broken, with silver eyes that shot directly through his chest when the grip around his throat wasn't enough._

_ That night was the first he shared a bed with the rat, back to back trying to sleep. Shion, of course, couldn't; he was excited. _

_ "Shion?" The deep, yet boyish voice asked in a small whisper._

_The brunette twelve year old could barely hear the other male's simper over the hard pounding rain, and the gusting wind outside, but he deciphered it, enough to sit up, looking over to Nezumi, who lay on his side, staring at the white wall the bed was against. His navy hair hung over his face, curving around his eyes, lips, and nose like a frame around a picture. As a child, Nezumi looked quite feminine, the smallness of his body, his pale skin, pink lips, long hair, and the way Shion's clothes hung on his body. _

_ "Yes, Nezumi? Do you need something?" Shion stuttered, a bit nervous of the sudden beckon. _

_ "I'm cold." He demanded, without moving from his gaze into the plaster-white wall._

_Shion blinked, studying him; the blankets that covered the bed were pulled up to Nezumi's ears, though, his hair was still dripping wet. Small convulsions of shivers now shook the bed, since he said something._

_ "I told you, you're getting a fever! Let me get some more blankets." Shion was just about to fling the blankets over himself to stand, but his wrist was suddenly caught in the deathly, vice-like grip that he recognized as Nezumi's._

_ "No," Nezumi stated, looking up at Shion with begging silver eyes._

_Little did Shion know that this small, girlish boy would grow up to be the tall, lengthy, and muscular male he is now. Little did he know that he would look into those silver eyes every day for months at a time. Little did he know that he fell in love with him, at that very moment. _

_ "Shion," Nezumi beckoned once again._

_ Shion blinked once more, curiously as he laid back down, pulling the hand that was caught in the other's over his shoulder, pulling Nezumi's back close against his chest. Their legs fit together like small puzzle pieces, nuzzling their heads into shoulders and small child-like crevices. _

_ At the time, it was juvenile, and an act of desperation for warmth. They didn't know that it would make such an impact years in the future, but it did._

_ If it wasn't for that small embrace in the middle of the night, how would they be during the ten year period of time between then and the future point in time? _

_{…}_

Shion was awoken by a phone call.

The sun was up, and so was Nezumi, apparently, who was not in the bed beside him as he was that night before. A quick shot of panic cleared through his chest, imagining that he had left, until he saw the pair of large furry combat boots by the window.

Relief came over him as he stood up, pulling his legs over the side of the bed, reaching for a gray shirt from the floor. Of course, it wasn't his, most likely Nezumi's for it was several sizes too big for his small, skinny body.

"Good morning," He answered with a yawn, pulling up the padded rolling desk-chair to the camera, and screen, that was the telephone.

"Shion, dear, did you just wake up?" Karan asked, concerned. It was nearly 10 am, and Shion, being an early bird, almost always awoke at the crack of dawn.

"Why, yes. I did, I had such a good night of sleep—"

"Shion, next time you want to have a night by yourself or—" She cleared he throat, her face now solidary, and serious, "With another male, please don't lie to me and tell me you're going to sleep. If you need me to take Little Nezumi for a couple days, that's fine."

Shion was shocked, did she come in? Did she see him with Nezumi? What just happened? He looked down at his naked legs and waist, something she couldn't see for the telecommunication only showed his upper torso and head.

"Mother?" Shion asked, unsure what to say.

"I came in this morning to drop off Nezumi an hour after you said you would. I didn't call because I thought you were sleeping. I'm sorry, but I peered into your bedroom to check on you. You were huddled next to another man." She put a hand over her mouth, looking down, then back up at Shion, "Really, Shion. Please don't lie to me."

"Mother! I didn't lie! Christ, I didn't even know he was here when I came home. He just… Showed up!"

Karan cocked her head, the brown curls that flowed behind the white handkerchief used to hold them back bounced.

"Do you even know who he is?" Shion argued, his eyes narrowing.

Karan shook her head, straightening her back, "No, and I'm not very concerned with that, I just—"

"It's Nezumi, mom. He found his way back, he showed up." Shion was smiling now, but his eyes burning with the desire for tears. He covered his mouth, a quirk he picked up from his mother, and turned his head from the screen, so only his profile shown to the woman on the screen.

Karan was speechless, staring back at her crying son as she tried to comprehend the information she was just given.

"Nezumi," Karan gasped, twitching her shoulders a bit in surprise. "Where has he been? What has he done? What's going on, Shion?" She bombarded the emotional male with questions, being cut off after moments of inquiring and prying statements.

"Mom, I gotta go make breakfast. I'll speak to you later." And the call ended.

Nezumi had been up for hours, now. Unable to sleep after seeing the glowing pink and red sunrise from the window across the open white room. The colors reflected off the freshly fallen snow, into his lover's bedroom turning it an array of rainbow bright colors. Nezumi, in the time he'd been gone, had seen many sights very few human beings can say they've seen in less than 60 years. He saw the lasting oceans of the Caribbean, the little remaining desert of what used to be the middle east before the wars hit home, but he could say that the view he had of Shion's sleeping face, decorated with the colors of the early winter sunrise was honestly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He stayed in bed long enough to watch the sun rise past the pane of the window, drifting in and out of small fits of sleep as he waited to muster up the courage to get up. He hadn't noticed when Karan slipped her way through the front door, with the sleeping child she immediately put to bed, and sneaked a small peer into the bedroom with an angry glance.

In fact, he'd gotten up, and clothed himself in a pair of pajama bottoms and a black form-fitting tank top merely minutes after Shion's mother left the home. Nezumi had gotten up, and wandered the abnormally large apartment, making himself aware of his surroundings.

He was in awe of the High, angular ceilings, the multiple walls that were replaced with solid glass, looking over the repaired city of No.6, the city Nezumi grew to hate. He admired the walls and separate bookshelves filled with his own books, and others he didn't recognize. The living room, two out of the three walls covered with built-in bookshelves, almost as if it was built to be a library. The third wall, however, was a window. Two large gray loveseats faced the expanse of the city, watching the moving and bustling streets below. Not a TV was to be seen, but a coffee table that was layered in books, one laid face down, marked on a page, obviously.

_Macbeth,_ was the book, immediately catching the eye of the natural actor. He stood up straight, holding the leather-bound book in his fingers as he recited the words with nothing but fluidity and sensuality, almost as if he were actually a female, just as he was on stage as Eve.

"The raven himself is hoarse that croaks the fatal entrance of Duncan under my battlements. Come, you spirits that tend on mortal thoughts, unsex me here, and fill me from the crown to the toe topful of direst cruelty!"

An infinite smile tore away at the paleness of the raven's lips as he resumed the spot that the book held on the coffee table full of books. Something caught his eye, though, something that looked out of place, as though it shouldn't be there. A small wicker basket, lined with a canvas bag, filled with colorful toys and blocks. _Children's toys?_ Nezumi's mouth fell slack with the sudden realization.

_A bed fit for two, two loveseats, two chairs at the dining table, baskets filled with toys, two bedrooms…_

"Fuck, Shion!" Nezumi huffed under his breath, rushing to the bathroom out of instinct.

_He's married! I know it!_ Nezumi growled, his head swinging every which way as the light switched on in the large bathroom. There was a large, spa-like tub to the far left of the ocean-blue tiled floors, and a walk-in shower across the room from it, close to the toilet which was between. Nezumi automatically swung around to the sink, which had two basins and nozzles. One had a small blue plastic cup, with a little red and white toothbrush fit for a child, and the other, a large white porcelain toothbrush holder with two holes, but only one brush.

_Maybe she's away,_ he thought to himself as he searched for feminine products all over; Under the sink, in the medicine cabinet. Anything! Tampons, nail polish, girly shampoo, or…_Lotion!_

Nezumi came across a bottle of rose scented lotion, holding it in the palm of his hand. _I knew he was married…_ Nezumi's heart nearly broke, for one, knowing that Shion would cheat on a wife he was happily married to, someone he had a child with. And for two, that Shion didn't wait for him, but married instead. It hurt Nezumi just enough that his chest hurt, his eyes stinging as he blinked away tears.

He knew he had to confront Shion about it some how, some way. But he didn't know how to approach him; _"Hey, I see you're happily married, so I'm just gonna give you a blowjob and leave. See you in another five years." I'm such an asshole,_ thought the rat, holding the bottle of lotion tight in both of his hands, leaning his body against the white marble of the counter top.

He heard the consistent ring of a No.6 telephone, knowing Shion would be up to retrieve it. Nezumi didn't move, listening through the open door of the bathroom as Shion's delicate footsteps moved across the room.

He answered it.

He was confused, then angry.

He shouted.

Then silence.

Nezumi couldn't hear anything but his own breath as he sat there, waiting for the next move to come in play. And when it did, he jumped forward, the footsteps of Shion nearing the bathroom his signal to flush the toilet, just for safety. He set the bottle of lotion on the counter, watching profusely as Shion entered the blue-tiled room, standing naked, except for the large gray t-shirt Nezumi occupied the day before.

_God was he attractive._ Nezumi swallowed hard, smiling lightly as Shion rubbed his eyes and yawned, greeting his lover with a smile, and a good morning; followed by a tip-toed good morning kiss. Nezumi knew he had to say something about his betrothal, the marriage of a strange woman to his darling Shion, but perhaps, it can be discussed over breakfast.

_Later,_ he told himself, scratching the back of his neck as he exited the bathroom with the shut of a door.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Hello. ~ My apologies for the late update. I've been sick all week(end). Le cough.**_

_** Still sick. But, whatever. **_

_** It seems as though my commissioner has lost all interest in this fic, so it's up to you, my dear readers, for reviews and favorites, on whether or not I should continue this. It's obviously lasting longer than I wanted it to. There are more chapters than suspected, but there's only like 2,000+ words per chapter. That's not a lot.**_

_** Anyway, here's more conflict/plot stuff.**_

_**Arigato**_

_**-Ebelmann**_

Nezumi travelled the world, unbeknownst that there were civilizations outside of the 6 holy cities. There were nomads in the Middle East, island-vacationers in the Caribbean, hunters and scavengers in the mountains. There were others out there less civilized than No.6 and the rest of the holy cities. Others didn't have cell phones or any technology what so ever.

Nothing could compare to the slums of West District, though. Everything had a system, everywhere there was a set of laws, rules, something to abide by. He figured, in fact, that if he could survive the harshness of the underground society such as West District for 10 years, he could survive whatever waited out _there. _

Nezumi, 5 years ago, before their experience in the Correctional Facility, promised Shion there wouldn't be any more lies, nothing to cover up. Everything would be out in the open. Shion also agreed never to keep anything from him, and he needed to address this, as he mustered up the courage to say so while making breakfast; A simple breakfast, of eggs and toast, but still a breakfast. Shion was grateful for Nezumi to cook for him; he was rather surprised when he stepped out of the shower, sent an email to the clinic for a week off work, and got dressed.

He found his way to the kitchen, where Nezumi seemed to be making himself at home, already knowing his way around the kitchen. "Breakfast, Your Majesty?" Nezumi greeted, somewhat flat-toned; not the usual taunting simper of the actor. Shion's smile faded as he stood behind the cook, putting his forehead to the taller's shoulder blade.

"Go sit down, I'll serve you." Nezumi demanded, but still in a friendly tone, putting a hand on Shion's lower back, gently pushing him toward the dining room.

"How'd you sleep, Nezumi?" Shion called, sitting in one of the two chairs at the table. He put his head in his hand, looking down at his bare feet through the clear-glass of the table. He was clothed in the most casual clothing he's worn in several weeks; a dark blue three-quarter sleeved shirt that fit him almost perfectly, partially tucked into a pair of rust-colored jeans, rolled up at the ankle because, of course, they were too long for his short legs.

"Fine," Nezumi answered simply, setting a plate at each chair; each plate was set beautifully with two eggs, and a piece of buttered toast. Shion was grateful, but, of course wasn't hungry. He never was. So he carelessly picked at the food with a silver fork as Nezumi munched away. Silence filled the room, probably something they both could have avoided, for they both had everything in the world to say, but none of the courage to say it.

"Shion, I," Nezumi started, setting his fork down on the edge of the plate, looking to his left at the boy with the red scar on his face. Shion's attention was caught, looking for any excuse to carry a conversation, eagerly awaiting the words to part from the rat's lips.

"There's something we need to talk about," Nezumi frowned, putting his arms on the table, and straightening his back, as if it was official business.

"Yes, Nezumi, anything." Shion eagerly agreed, straightening his back against the chair and putting his fingers in his lap.

As a smile decorated Shion's well-lit face, a serious and almost grim expression guarded Nezumi's. It was a delicate matter, the subject they should discuss, and Nezumi had yet to figure out how to go about it. Shion, was married, in Nezumi's eyes. They were blocked off by a female in the two's life, something he hoped to _Eluriyas_ he wouldn't have to encounter.

"Shion, I… I've made some bad decisions. In my travels Over the past five years—"

"I want to know! Where did you go? Did you—?" Shion belted excitedly.

"Just shut up, Will you?" Nezumi scoffed, the smile on Shion's face fading as he paid attention. Nezumi sighed, resting his head on his hands, his elbows at a full-up right angle position. His eyes darted from his foot, back up to Shion, whose expression was still pallid and worn in the thought of worry. Nezumi almost gave up on the matter, a large breath exhaling from his lungs. _If Shion had something that big to tell me, _Nezumi thought as he moved his arms to cradle his head in one hand, _He'd pull me aside and tell me._

"Where do you wanna know about?"

Shion's face lit up, a smile brighter than the sun, and twice as beautiful. Nezumi couldn't get enough of it as his expressions changed, but the smile stayed the same as Nezumi continued with stories of where he'd been.

Legends and tall tales passed down from the elders he stayed with, in the ancient islands of Hawaii. How blue the oceans were, and how big the waves grew in the evening. Nezumi's arms flew over his head in demonstration, descriptions longer and more visual that the memories themselves.

Shion, since the first time Nezumi recited a line from Macbeth, had since fallen in love with his acting and storytelling. The pure lust and sensuality Eve portrayed as he glided across the stage in lavish robes, beautiful hair pieces and jewelry, and the finest mineral makeup that can only be found in No.6. He was honestly, the most beautiful woman, or man, Shion had ever seen. And this didn't change, even with those many years apart. The attraction was still there, arms flailing, and voice swaying along with the lines he spoke as if recited from a beautiful poetry book, but truthfully from the deep actuality of Nezumi's articulated brain.

It seemed like hours had gone by, days, even. Their breakfast now cold as Nezumi continued the lush descriptions of what he saw; the vibrant colors of the water, the shades and hues of pinks in the cherry blossoms in the east, the snowcapped mountains of the north, the oranges and reds seen in the sunset in the desert.

It was all heaven to Shion, the words spoken forming visions right before his very eyes.

"I would love to see the outside someday," Shion was in awe, his voice fluttery and airy, "I didn't even know such things existed after the wars.

"It's just like my story books." A small, child-like voice called, in the same tone as Shion, from the hallway. The both turned around at lightning speed, to see the little red-headed boy, teeth and hair brushed, dressed, and ready for the day. He smiled, the story telling catching his childish imagination and getting the best of it.

"How long have you been there, baby rat?" Shion greeted the child with a smile, turning to face him as he patted his knees, welcoming an entrance.

Nezumi was somewhat threatened by the presence of the child, just proof that everything Nezumi fought to return to was _gone_. The child, though, almost had little—to no – resemblance to Shion. _Perhaps,_ Nezumi thought as the child took a seat on Shion's knees, _He takes after his mother, red hair, green eyes…_

Shion hugged, and greeted the boy with a good morning, offering the food that was on his plate, apologizing for it being cold. Little Nezumi gratefully took the food and started eating, catching small glances of the raven-haired male out of the corner of his eyes.

"Nezumi, this is my child. I-I… named him after you. I assumed it was for the best, calling him Little Nezumi." Shion introduced the two, while curling his small, pale fingers in the vibrant red hair of the child who continued to eat.

"W-well," Nezumi cleared his throat, "It's very nice to meet you, little Rat." Nezumi welcomed the introduction, though somewhat awkwardly. And it was awkward with Nezumi, meeting the outcome of a marriage he resented.

"You too, Mr. Nezumi, I've heard a lot about you," The child giggled, munching on a piece of toast.

"Heard a lot about me? Like what?" He asked Shion more than the child, his arms lowering beneath the table to rest on his lap.

"Stories, about your heroicness in the Correctional Facility, and how talented you were on stage," Shion stated, almost as airy and cutesy as a girl with a crush, "Just our days spent in West District, that's all."

Nezumi was in an awkward position. Thoughts bumped inside his head, back and forth, comprehending what his current situation was. He'd just greeted the child of the love of his life, and another female, and now he was saying how the child was told stories of their time spent on West Block. None of these times were fit for a child's ears or imagination, or the experience in the Correctional Facility. And how, of all things, can the mother of this child be okay with the idea of another man being in Shion's life. Nezumi was in a state of shock, how could this be real right now? This wasn't…

"Well," Nezumi cleared his throat, fingering his bangs with those large hands of his, "How does your wife—His mother feel about those stories? They're a bit gruesome for a child." Nezumi declared with little confidence, but declared all the more.

"H-His mother?" Shion asked, a bit confused as the child stopped chewing to look at his father's expression. Shion was taken back, of course Nezumi recognized the child, right? Biologically, he wasn't Shion's, but mentally and emotionally, Shion cared for the child as if he _was _his own. And as mentioned before, Little Nezumi knew he was adopted, also okay with the fact that there was no mother in the situation. "Surely, you know who this is, don't you? You were there, you watched me save him," Shion smiled, a single finger curling around a single lock of red hair.

_That's it!_ Nezumi's eyes widened, a sudden sigh of relief making itself known from the heaviness of his chest, _It's the child he saved from the manhunt._

"He's not yours, you're not married?" The question was yet to be answered, His body still relaxed at the fact that the child was not a bastard mixture of Shion's and some other woman's DNA.

"No, I'm not married," Shion stated, unsure of how the child would react to the fact, but he didn't, continuing to chow the food on the plate before him.

Nezumi's heart seemed to slow, despite the fact that it didn't speed up; his blood seemed warmer, his status reassured, and his worries faded. He was relieved that there wasn't a woman in Shion's life. The anger of Shion cheating on a woman with him no longer existent, and his worries of ruining a normal relationship between a man and a woman also vanished.

"Hey, baby rat, will you go hang out in your room for a little bit? Go play with some of the new toys daddy bought you?" Shion cooed, signaling Little Nezumi to stand up, put the dish in the kitchen, and retreat to his room.

"Yeah!" The child agreed, setting his dish in the sink, and running down the hall with soft little pads on the marble with his sock-clad feet.

Shion and Nezumi sat in silence for a few moments, staring at each other in utterly different manners. Shion looked at the other in admiration, finally, the happiness of the sudden realization that Nezumi was here taking dose. The look he gave Nezumi was almost a thankful gaze, yet filled with admiration, adoration. Nezumi, on the other hand, gazed with relief, and seduction. The thought of the child escaped his mind, the thought of the single Shion back in his mind. The tug at his body that tore and begged for release through Shion. Shion was the first to break the gaze.

"I-I requested a week off work," He spoke, standing up, his hands gently on the pane of the glass table, "And my mother… _offered_ to take Little Nezumi for a few days. We need some time to catch up." Shion didn't ask, but Nezumi didn't refuse, nodding his head profusely as he also stood up, his dish in hand.

"I'm going to take the baby back to my mother's. You go ahead, shower up, whatever you need. I'll be back in a bit, Okay?" Shion beamed, his face almost glowing with the smile that occupied it. Nezumi returned with a sideways smirk, jerking forward to grip Shion's wrist. A girlish gasp occupied his lips before Nezumi's did, and another gasp parted them just as quickly.

"Hurry back, though. Will Ya'?" Nezumi chuckled, pressing his lips once more, but surprisingly, to Shion's neck before flitting away to the kitchen, dish in hand.

Shion, speechlessly, nodded and proceeded to dress himself, and his child warmly for the little bit of freshly fallen snow, and cold breezes outside.

_**AN: This was so poorly written; My apologies. I was high on Nyquil half the time I spent writing this. **_

_** Nezt chapter with be better; some lemon, and some Nezumi-mental-debates about children -.-**_

_**Great.**_

_**Tune in?**_

_**Or not.**_

_**-Ebelmann**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: oh god I'm so sorry.**_

_**I've struggled so hard with this chapter.**_

_**I wanted to make a lemon, but when I typed it out it sucked so horribly that I deleted it.**_

_**Kjshdhgkj.**_

_**Anyway, here's some fluff. Some cutesy fluff. A short chapter, I apologize, and the final chapter, sadly.**_

_**I appreciate all the love this was given, and I'm sorry it doesn't go out with a bang, and only with one Lemon scene ;-;**_

_**Anwho, Enjoy.**_

_**-Ebelmann**_

* * *

"Nezumi!" Shion shouted, immediately kicking his unlaced boots off at the door, and abandoning the coat he adopted upon the coat hanger that rested upon the wall. His long, skinny legs bounded down the hallway as if he was a teenager again, eagerness over throwing his body as a girlish smile lit up his face.

He was thrilled to have the rat back in his life, even if it meant letting the child stay with his mother for a while. He didn't worry, honestly, about Little Nezumi when he rested at his grandmother's house; he wasn't much of a burden, but a very obedient child, and Karan absolutely adored when Little Nezumi was put in her possession. Karan's expression was somber when she greeted Shion at the door, her arms wide open to carry the child who exasperatedly jumped into them. A small discussion broke:

"I see Nezumi returned," Karan frowned, her eyes hardened, as if she resented this fact.

"Yes, he appeared shortly after my return home," Shion raised a hand to caress the back of his neck, watching the red headed child snuggle comfortably into his grandmother's shoulders.

"It's been five years, Shion. I can't believe you waited for him that long," Karan smiled softly, as she combed her fingers through the child's hair, "That's an awful long time to wait for _anyone_. I respect that, but…" She paused, her whole body freezing, "What if he doesn't stay?"

Shion choked on himself, his esophagus reflexing under the pressure, gagging him as he tried to gather composure.

"Mother, I'm tired of you darkening the situation; first you tell me he won't return, and now you tell me he won't stay." He frowned, and wiped his mouth, he now had the attention of Little Nezumi, who watched with gusto.

"I'm just being realistic," She shook her head, turning to greet a grown Lily at her side.

"Hello, Big brother.~" She greeted with a traditional bow, as she always did, and a bright smile.

"Good morning, Lily," Shion responded with a quick bow, his attention back to his mother.

"I'll be back for Little Nezumi in a couple of days, there's some things I need to sort out."

Those words rolled off his tongue once more as he now occupied his own home; "_Some things to sort out…"~ _The smile continued as he popped his head into the open door of his own bedroom.

"I'm home!" He greeted, staring happily at the half dressed rat as he stepped another foot into his unbuttoned jeans. Nezumi looked down as he pulled up his pants, fixing them appropriately so they hung acutely to his prominent hip bones. Nezumi was startled, for one, he didn't hear Shion enter the home. And two, Shion has obviously grown, matured. If it was five years ago, Shion would have immediately ducked behind the door and blushed consistently, avoiding eye contact with Nezumi for weeks just because he saw him in his boxers.

Nezumi stared back, his hands on his hips, and a damp towel around his neck, "Welcome home," He greeted, A small smile gracing his lips.

Shion blushed, standing full upright to stand in the doorway as he was greeted; it took him several silent-filled moments for him to take a few steps forward.

"Shion," He jumped at the sudden beckon, Nezumi's hand outstretched. Shion was still in shock from the sudden appearance, and the change, of the man who stood before him. Though, Nezumi always stood a good head and a half over him, he was still a boy, still a teenager just as Shion was. Just as young, boyish, and naïve. Nezumi was now a man, a full grown man who knew what he wanted, and it was obvious he wanted Shion. Nezumi's hair was cut, his muscles larger and abundant, his eyes harder, colder, fixated on Shion, staring deeply into his very being.

"Yes, Nezumi?" Shion took a couple hurried steps forward as he hesitantly reached his hand out to touch the outstretched. Unexpectedly, Shion found himself hurled onto the bed, his head abruptly meeting the several fluffed pillows with a loud audible _**HUFF**_**. **He was just as staggered when the motion was repeated by the larger of the two, who then broke out in laughter. He continued the hooted laughter as Shion relaxed from his frozen position, his hands clutched to his chest as tight as they possibly could.

"That was mean! I was scared!" Shion protested, rolling over so he could prop himself up on his elbows, scolding the laughing male.

"Oh, shut up!" Nezumi laughed, quickly breaking the loudness with a tug at the opposite's chin, a quick brush of the lips, and a sudden kiss.

"Ne-Nezu-" Shion continued to protest, before the rat's hand fell over his mouth.

Those deep, hypnotizing silver eyes locked onto garnet orbs, a smile fading from freed pallid lips. His wet hair was making small, dark wet spots on the back pillow his head occupied, his clean white skin glistening in the yellow light that shone from the window on the other side of the room. They laid on a messy nest of wrinkled sheets and blankets, clothes still strewn on the floor from the night before. _Perhaps,_ Shion thought to himself as he analyzed the situation_, It will be like this from now on. Nezumi living with me—Us, for… a long time._

"Shion," Nezumi began, his eyes searching the albino male, a way for him to get comfortable with the words that were about to leave the safe recesses of his own mind.

"I'm rather against the idea of raising a child," His hand, confining Shion's mouth began to relax as he spoke his recited words, " I never planned on the thought of children. I do not want a family." He sighed, his hand moving upward to caress the smaller's cheek, his thumb rubbing across the small pink scar that ended just below his left eye, sending a minor shiver down his spine. "Diapers, bills, family life it's—It's just not for me. I wish not to be a part of that …

"If I have a choice," Nezumi paused, closing his eyes, "Shion, I want you. I want to be with you; I couldn't stand those several years without you, I don't know why I left, Shion. I want to be there _for you_. I want to help you, earn an income, and cook meals. I want to be there for every bad dream, birthday party, holiday celebration… _Anniversary._ I want to be there for both you, and Little Nezumi. That child comes with the package, whether I like it or not; He's a part of you, and I want _all _of you. A child is something I can adapt to, and honestly, I don't mind if it means staying with you."

They both staggered, one out of embarrassment, and the other out of anguish.

Shion didn't know how to respond, but cock his neck back and look back at Nezumi with awe in his eyes. His mouth, slack and unused as he analyzed the current situation, gathering what little logic there was to whatever he position he was in.

Shion wasn't sure, for Nezumi was an actor, a skilled one at that. Did he mean everything he said? It was out of character to spill such words over a petty decision. In fact, _Did he just say he wants to stay with me? Us? Take care of a child?_ Despite the fact that he did wish and hope that Nezumi would stay forever and help him as a family, he didn't prepare himself for the sheer surprise that would accompany the decision.

"Y-You want to stay here, with me? With my child? With…" Shion whispered, his hands clenching.

He wanted this more than anything; both an honest promise from a person who couldn't even promise himself, and for the love of his life to join him in attending their own lives, and together at that.

"Shi—"

"For five years I struggled with the raising of a child, mental breakdowns, attempts at disillusion, escapism, fear and so many other countless problems I faced without you, Rat!" Shion whispered angrily, His eyes burning from the tears that wouldn't come. He lowered his face into the pillow, refusing to look at the rat as he spoke, "And now you say you want to take that all away…"

Shion stopped, his chin jerked upward to face Nezumi, who stared heavily and almost angrily back into those sad orbs.

"Yes, Shion, that is exactly what I said, and plan to do, I will help."

They embraced each other at once, sobs escaping a small body as a large one held it close. He sobbed from happiness, and cheer, out of surprise and horror. It was true, too, Nezumi would help; raise the child, and help it grow in a happy, loving environment, something he didn't plan, nor did he know how to do.

Love doesn't exist, you have to make it. And that is exactly what these two did as they held each other close, the heavy feeling of a lingering promise still fresh in the air with a subtle, yet loving embrace.

* * *

_**AN: That was agonizing.**_

_**I just want to thank you all for the support.**_

_**I also want to apologize for the lack of flamboyancy and drama in this story.**_

_**I have a tendency to let things linger so long that they kind of die.**_

_**Oops.**_

_**3 anywho. Thank you. So much, and don't forget to review and favorite, and also check out some of my other stories?**_

_**Arigato!**_

_**-Ebelmann**_


End file.
